Say Your Name
by THGFan4life
Summary: What would happen if Peeta didn't get reaped, but Gale did? Would Peeta still win the girl who he has secretly loved? Or was it merely the Hunger Games that fated Peeta's and Katniss's relationship to begin with. A what if story.


**A/N: Normally, I would never, never, ever do this, but I really wanted to post this and see what happens to it. I shouldn't be doing this, I really shouldn't, but I wanted too, so I did. I had always been curious what would happen if THIS happened. Would Peeta get the girl in the end? So, I did a prologue, and it's up to YOU GUYS if you want me to continue. If not, that's okay too. I still have Together, Forever (which, if you haven't read, I would love for you guys to read it!)**

**So it's all up to you guys. **

**Summary: What would happen if Peeta didn't get reaped, but Gale did? Would Peeta still win the girl who he has secretly loved? Or was it merely the Hunger Games that started Peeta's and Katniss's relationship to begin with. A what if story. **

**Say Your Name**

**Prologue **

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie Trinket announces, folding up the little sheet stamped with Primrose's name. All around me, girls relax as they realize they weren't chosen. I watch effortlessly as the little girl stares blankly up ahead. Effie searches in the boiling heat for the girl who was called. The boys and girls that were her age shift away and let her walk up there alone.

Then I hear _her _voice. Her enhancing voice that somehow sends chills down my spine.

"Prim!" she shouts, shoving the candidates out of the way. "Prim!" White peacemakers stiffly walk up to her to push her back. She struggles and screams, trying to detangle herself from them. Primrose turns around on the rocky gravel pathway and stares at her sister. I notice tears brimming in her eyes. Her chin wobbles. "I volunteer!" her older sister screams deafeningly. With one hard shove, she gets free from the peacemakers. She straightens her spine and balls her hands into fist. She stares up ahead, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I volunteer as tribute." She says calmly.

"No!" Primrose wails, running up to her older sister. Primrose charges into Katniss, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Gale Hawthorne shimmies his way through his group of contenders and starts tugging Primrose off of Katniss. I, among everyone out of District Twelve, watch in horror at this uprising scene.

Katniss Everdeen whispers something to Primrose as Gale hoists her up. Her legs kick wildly as she tries to squirm out. "Katniss!" she sobs. Her face was horribly red and flushed.

Katniss ignores Prim and steps up the steps. Effie watches, baffled. "We have our very first volunteer!" She says into the thick, crusty air. She stares at Katniss. Katniss barely gives her a glance. "What's your name, dear?" she asks. She shifts the microphone close to Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen." She chokes out.

Effie winks. "And I bet that was your sister wasn't it?" she smiles. Her tone has a teasing, playful taunt.

Katniss barely nods.

"Let's have a round of applause, shall we?" Effie exclaims, clapping notoriously.

Silence.

Soon, everyone kisses and lifts three fingers in the air, our way of saying goodbye. It sent a stab through my heart the most.

Katniss swallows thickly and faintly nods. Effie turns towards Katniss, shining an unpleasant look. She feigns another smile and says into the microphone, "And now, for the boys." Her smile grows wider.

She strides over to the boys' reaping ball. She dramatically twirls her fingers and slides them ever so slowly into the bowl. She runs her nimble fingers throughout the bowl and pulls out a folded piece of paper. I gnaw on my lip reverently. She clears her throat and walks back to the microphone. She opens the piece of paper and leans in.

"And our boy tribute for District Twelve is none other than Gale Hawthorne." She announces with cheeriness. I watch as Katniss' eyes search for Gale, her longtime best friend. I, too, turn and see Gale, with no emotion, walk up the walkway. Murmurs elope, but I chose to ignore them. I hear in the distance little children screaming and sobbing. I don't dare look back behind me. All of this slowly gnaws at my heart each year the reaping shows.

Gale steps up the steps and walks up to Effie, who is signaling her hand to come closer. Gale stares at Katniss, and he grabs her hand and gives a slight squeeze.

I almost faint.

Effie claps fervently again. "Our tributes Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen!" she exclaims. More silence. Effie stands uncomfortably. Finally she says her last words. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she chirps.

Turning off the microphone, Effie puts one hand on each of the tributes back and leads them inside. The peacemakers order everyone to normal duties, only few could come say goodbye.

Feeling deflated, I slouch forward and amble my way back to the bakery my family owns. "Peeta!" I ignore the person who calls out to me. "Peeta Mellark!" she shouts. I turn around and almost collide into the mayor's daughter and Katniss' only friend—besides Gale. She holds a golden pendant in her hand.

"I need you to give this to Katniss." She instructs, panting. She thrusts her hand forward.

I knit my eyebrows together, confused. "What?" I ask dumbly.

She puts the warm, golden pendant in my palm and overlaps my fingers around it. She smiles kindly at me. "Give it to Katniss before she embarks on the train." She says softly. "And tell her I wish her luck." She winks at me and spins around. Her plump father stands down at the end of the stage. He motions for her to come back. With one last wave, she jogs back to her father, her blonde curls bouncing behind her.

How can I give this to Katniss when I can't even say anything to her? I have never spoken to the girl who stole my heart even when I saved her life. It was a mutual feeling that day when I tossed her burnt bread. I'm positive she felt something that day too. But I have never had the amount of courage to say something to her.

Apparently Madge knew what she was thinking when she handed me this pendant. I open my hand and stare intently at the pendant. It was a Mockingjay, glowing in the golden sunlight, giving the color a rusty golden tinge.

Sucking in my breath, I drop the pendant in my breast pocket and dart to the nearest door to see Katniss before the adrenaline wearies.

I rudely push past the white peacemakers. Once inside I reach my hands to the sliver door handles when I feel their strong hands pressed on my forearms. They fling me back. I crash into a dresser. "You've got three minutes." They say coldly. I barely shake my head, woozy, and flatten out my wrinkled shirt after they flung me.

Slicking back my hair, I rap on the door. The peacemakers shove me in. I stumble when I enter. Katniss doesn't notice that I've entered. I notice the back of her bun as she sits tautly on a single chair. Her fingers press into the fabric.

I clear my throat.

She swipes around, kicking the little stool under her feet. Her eyes are red, and her hair is messy. She narrows her icy gray eyes at me. "Who are you?" she asks. Then her eyes widen. "You're the kid who gave me bread a year or so ago." she recalls. "Peeta, right?" she asks.

"Um," I fumble with my words as I get mesmerized by her initial beauty. I clear my throat again. "Yes," I squeak.

She scowls. "Why are you here?"

My hands travel to my breast pocket. "Madge asked me to come in her place." I explain. I walk cautiously to her. The pendant is warm against my skin. "Look, I don't have much time…" I start but get cut off.

"You've got two minutes." One guard pops his head in, wagging two fingers. Katniss hisses. He slams the door, rattling a nearby picture of the famous capitol.

I crouch down next to her, slowing regaining confidence. I reach for her palm, but she recoils.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demands.

I reach for her hand again, this time, she slightly obliges. Sparks skyrocket through me, but I stay calm. I drop the pendant in her hand. "It's the Mockingjay," I say. She stares in awe at it.

"I can't accept this." She starts.

"No," I retort. "It's distinctly for you." I say. I lift the pendant out of her hands and pin it on the collar of her pale blue dress.

She shakes her head. "I barely know you." She whispers, staring at my hands as I fumble with it. "Why are you giving me this?"

I lick my lips. "Katniss," I drop my hands, and they fall limply to my side. I manage to choke out, "I know you barely know me, but there's something I need to tell you." I pause, taking a deep breath. "Ever since I saw you that rainy day and you were starving and I fed you some bread…"

The double green doors burst open. Both our heads snap in that direction. The two white peacemakers stride in. "Let's go." says one of them. The other one lifts his whip, ready to strike if needed. "We don't want any trouble."

"I'm not done!" I exclaim. I try shoving them off, but it is no use. Katniss watches helplessly as they drag me out. The peacemaker with the whip beats me from my rude retort and action. They throw me out on the curb, and I tumble down the concrete steps. Wiping my head, I barely manage to glance up and see Katniss and Gale boarding a car with Effie chatting nonstop. Katniss, though, doesn't pay any attention. She is merely transfixed on the pendant she received.

That was all I got to glance at before the protruding pain in the back of my cranium makes my eyesight go blurry until I see a swimming pit of darkness and it envelopes me.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**Tell me what you thought, and if I should continue!**

**Check out Together, Forever too if you love Peeta and Katniss!**


End file.
